Streets of Heaven
by racergirl 82
Summary: Summary: Alex thinks back on memories as she prays for her daughter’s life. Last chapter up story complete
1. the doctors office

**_The Streets of Heaven._**

Summary: Alex thinks back on memories as she prays for her daughter's life

Disclaimer: this was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment. I lay no claim on the characters of _Walker Texas Ranger _only the kids belong to me, except Angela. The song streets of heaven is also not mine it belongs to Sherrié Austin

AN: -time lapse -beginning or end to flashback

Age of the kids:

The Walker Children:

Angela – 7 years old and Matthew – 4 years old

The Gage Children: 

Tommy-4 years old and Megan-2 years old

The Trivette Children: James and Simon—5 years old

**St. Matthews hospital 2:00 a.m.**

Alex sat by Angela's bedside as she watched her daughter sleep, looking at her husband asleep in the chair on the other side of the bed, she thinks back on the events that lead them to where they are right now

Flashback- Walker ranch, six months ago

"Angela Elizabeth we have to get going if we are going to make it to the doctors on time, so put buddy in his pen and let's go, Matthew is already in the car." Alex said looking at her daughter holding the little German Shepard puppy that Gage had given to Angela for her last birthday, that had she would carry everywhere if she could.

"But Momma why do I have to go to the doctor? I'm not sick" Angela had argued looking up at her mother with her blue-gray pleading eyes her lip poked out in a pout.

"Angel you not only look like your father you are starting to sound like him now too. But you know you and Matthew have to have a check up." Alex said in a small laugh. But truth is she had learned the pouting routine from her mother. But Angela really did look almost exactly like her father except she had Alex's nose and ears.

**At the doctor Michael's office**

"Mrs. Walker may I talk to you in my office for a moment?" Dr. Michael asked after she had finished her examinations on Matthew and Angela

"Sure. Angela you and Matthew what for me in the waiting room for a moment and stay out of trouble."

After Alex sits down in one of the chairs Dr. Michael starts asking questions on how Angela has been feeling since her last visit

"Has Angela been having a lot of stomach aches lately?"

"Yes every so often. Why is something wrong?"

"Mrs. Walker, after examining Angela I have to tell you I am a little concerned with a mass I found in her abdomen, I want to schedule an appointment to run some more tests to determine exactly what that mass is, if it is malignant I want it removed and for her to see an oncologist. But if it is benign we will just remove it and there is nothing to worry about."

"Doctor Michael what are the chances that it is cancer?"

"It is about a fifty-fifty chance that it is or is not cancer."

"Can it be cured?"

"If it is cancer it is a good chance we will be able to remove it and then a few chemo treatments and she will be fine. However there is a chance it could have already spread to other areas, if it has than I am afraid it will be a lot harder to fight. The sooner we know the better."

Alex kneels down in prayer as she silently begins to cry

"Hello God, it's me again. 2:00 a.m., Room 304.  
Visiting hours are over, time for our bedside tug of war.  
This sleeping child between us may not make it through the night.  
I'm fighting back the tears as she fights for her life.  
Well, it must be kind of crowded, on the streets of Heaven.  
So tell me: what do you need her for?  
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever?  
But right now I need her so much more.  
She's much too young to be on her own:   
Barely just turned seven.  
So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?"

TBC

A/N: please review I will update after I get five reviews. I hope you enjoy this is my first Walker story.


	2. telling walker

Thanks for the reviews: AnGeLbAbS81, Twinkle386, Space-Case7029, Stephykatz,

A/N: the song is actually Alex's prayer, although I do love the song. Keep the reviews coming for that is what helps me decide how to tell the story. Thanks again for those who review.

**Telling Walker**

As Walker pulled up the lane in his Ram he could not help but notice his daughter waiting for him on the porch. And could not help but smile when he seen Buddy the ever present puppy in Angela's arms, he could not help but wonder what Angela will do when the dog is too big to carry anymore.

"Daddy, Daddy" Angela was chanting as she ran out to greet him after he put the truck in park

"Hi Angel, how's daddy girl?" Walker said as he hoisted Angela up in his arms.

"Good, except Momma made me get a check up and the doctor gave me a shot." Came the pouting reply.

"Where is Momma, Angel?" Walker asked to change the subject.

"In the kitchen, she told me to tell you that she needs to talk to you as soon as you get home."

"Ok sweetie you go on and put Buddy in his pen and get inside and get cleaned up for dinner."

"Ok daddy"

As soon as Walker put her down Angela picked up the puppy and carried him to the barn.

When Walker enters the kitchen he senses immediately that something's wrong. Alex is sitting at the table absently picking at her hands and her eyes were red from crying.

"Alex, honey what's the matter? Are you ok?"

"Oh Walker, today Dr. Michael found a mass in Angela's abdomen, she said that it is possible that it could be a tumor."

Walker seems to be at a lose for words all he can manage to do is just hold Alex while wishing that this was all just a horrible nightmare and they could just wake up and it be not real and Angela be healthy.

Later that night Walker and Alex explain the situation as best as they can to Angela and Matthew, after dinner Walker just sits in the living room holding Angela in his arms even after Angela fell asleep, and Alex has to pull her from his arms. Alex and Walker have decided to drop the kids off at the hope center and go to work to arrange time off for the two of them so they can be together as a family while they wait to see if Angela really does have cancer

TBC

A/N: I know it's short but the next chapter will be a little longer, not much but still it will be longer.


	3. One big family

Thanks for the reviews: Stephykatz, Space-Case7029, Twinkle386,

A/N: I apologize for any confusion the last chapter may have caused anyone because I rushed through it to get it done so you would not have to wait but it will not happen again. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. I am also sorry for the wait I have been busy with school I hope to have the next chapter up this weekend.

One big family

Alex starts thinking about when she and Walker told the rest of the ranger family what the doctor had said

Flashback- Ranger headquarters

Walker and Alex had just dropped the kids off at the hope center daycare and had been waiting on the others to get there so they could explain what the doctor had said about Angela

"Hey Walker how come you're here so early," Jimmy said as he entered in the office.

"Trivette, Alex and I have something we need to talk to you, Gage and Sydney about once you all get here."

"Something wrong" Trivette asked noticed what a wreck Walker and Alex were. Alex was obviously not staying for work up in the DA's office wearing only a pair a loose jeans and one of Walkers t-shirts, and Walker looking like he couldn't make it through the whole day, And Jimmy had betted that he would not even try. But before he could say anymore Gage and Sydney had walked in.

"Morning everyone" Gage greeted in a cheerful voice.

"Something wrong" Syd asked in a concerned voice as she noticed Walker and Alex's appearance.

"Yeah and we need to talk to you all about it. Don't worry your not in any trouble" Walker stated as he noticed the look on Gage's face. "Yesterday when Alex took the kids to the doctor, the Dr. Michael felt a mass in Angela's abdomen she thinks it could be a tumor." As Walker said this Alex started to cry and Sydney went over and wrapped her arms around Alex silently offering her some support thinking on how she would be if Tommy or Megan possibly had cancer.

"Oh my gosh" Trivette had said to break the awkward silence.

"When will they know what it is?" Gage asked just as shocked as the rest, he and Angela had, had a special relationship from the time she was born. When she was born, besides Walker and Alex, he had been the first one to hold her when she was brought home from the hospital.

"The doctors need to do some more tests on it to be sure, if it is a tumor they want to remove it but we really don't know if it is cancer until it is removed and checked in a lab." Walker explained while trying to hold back tears of his own. Last night when Alex had told him he had held Angela until Alex had to practically pry Angela from his arms to put her to bed after she had fallen asleep.

"When will the tests be done?" Gage asked, as he and the other ranger are trying to figure out what is going to happen, and what they could do to help their friends get through this hard time that they were going through.

"Early Monday morning," Alex said after pulling herself together, "we hate to ask but will somebody please watch Matt so we could be with Angela."

"I'm sure Erica won't mind if we watch Matt. I will call her and ask." Trivette said as he walker away to call his wife


	4. Sunday

**Sunday:**

On Sunday morning before the appointment the ranger family had gathered at the ranch for a barbeque and to try to relax a little before the big day. The Gages were the first ones to arrive at the ranch just as Walker was bringing the ribs out to the grill.

"Hey Gage, Sydney" Walker greeted the couple as they walked up followed by four year old Tommy and two year old Megan.

"Hey Walker, are we the first ones here?" Sydney asked not able to believe that with Gage and the kids that they would be early for anything.

"Yeah so far Trivette and Erica aren't here yet."

"Where are Alex and the kids?" Sydney asked noticing that she had not seen them yet

"Alex is inside finishing the baked beans, Matthew is upstairs looking for his baseball, and Angela is in the barn getting her riding gear put away, and I bet she is playing with buddy."

"How is Angela doing?"

"Ok so far, I think this is harder on Alex than it is on Angela." Before Walker could say any more Trivette pulled up in his truck.

After everyone had arrived and ate the kids and the men began a water balloon fight as the women sat in the lawn chairs watching Angela drop a full water balloon on Gage when he tried to sit down causing Angela to burst out laughing. All the adults were tried not to think of how boring life would be if she were no longer with them.

A few hours later:

"Ok guys what movie do you guys what to watch so us grownups can have some adult time in the kitchen." Gage asked the kids as they came in the living room where the TV and tapes were. They had just came inside and changed into dry clothes after everyone was soaked to the skin after the water balloon fight.

"I want to watch _The Lion King_," pleaded little Megan as she rode on Angela's back, the little girl looked exactly like her mother only with her fathers blue eyes. Gage had to laugh as her lip poked out in a pout that she had obviously learned from Angela as a way of getting what she wanted.

"I want to watch _Toy Story_" cried James and Simon in unison, the five year old identical twins looked exactly like their father only smaller and if you were seeing double.

"Yeah me too," stated four year old Matthew, who like his sister looked a lot like their father only he did have Alex's pure blue eyes.

"I want to watch _The Lion King _too" stated four year old Tommy, he looked and acted exactly like his father when he was younger.

"Angie what about you what do you want to watch?" Gage asked, knowing that whatever she said he was in for an argument.

"I want to watch _The Lion King._" Angela said, and then just as Gage was preparing to settle the argument that just broke out Angela added some thing that took Gage by surprise.

"We could watch _The Lion King _and then we can watch _Toy Story._"

The kids instantly agreed to the plan since Angela was the oldest.

Two hours later:

The adults were just finishing their conversation about the plans for tomorrow when they realized how the living room was too quiet for six kids to be in there.

"I wonder what those kids are up to now," Alex said as she and the rest of the adults got up to check they were met with the sight of the all the kids sound asleep on the floor,

"Well I guess we know why it got so quiet" Gage mused out loud,

"I think it time that we head for home," Sydney said as she picked up Megan and watched as Gage had to untangle Tommy out from in between James and Simon.

"Thanks for having us, and call us tomorrow after you know about Angela." Gage said as Walker walked him out.

"We will. Talk to you tomorrow"

"Erica are you sure you can handle caring out Simon? I can make to trips" Trivette asked his wife as she started to pick up the little boy off the floor.

"Jimmy I can manage carrying my son out to the truck, I did after all carry the two of them for nine months strait without any help." Erica stated as she carried the boy to the door. "Good bye Alex we'll see you in the morning when you drop off Matt."

"Ok, thanks for coming." Alex said as she walked out with Erica.

After every one had gone Alex and Walker picked up their kids and carried them to their rooms, and when to bed themselves, knowing they had a long day ahead of them


	5. Monday

Monday

On Monday morning Walker and Alex got up at 6:00 A.M. and got ready to go to the doctor before waking up the kids. After dropping of Matthew at Trivette's, Walker, Alex and Angela went to St. Matthew's hospital to have several tests done to find out if the mass in Angela's abdomen was actually cancer or not. After several hours of tests, scans and even a biopsy. The doctor asked to speak to Alex and Walker in her office

"After reviewing the results of all the tests and even having two other specialists look at them we all agree that Angela has a condition called Desmoplastic small round cell tumor. This is a highly aggressive tumor that frequently occurs as multiple masses in the abdomen involving the regional lymph nodes and the lining of the abdomen and pelvis."

"Is it able to be treated?" Alex asked through her tears.

"Effective treatment must rely upon chemotherapy and radiation therapy. And because of diffuse involvement of the abdomen at the time of diagnosis, complete resection of this tumor is rarely possible."

"What are her chances for survival?" Walker asked while trying to hold back the tears.

"Overall survival rates for desmoplastic small round cell tumors are poor, less than 20 percent."

"So what you saying is she is not going to make it." Walker said trying to get a grasp of the situation. The whole thing seemed to be something from his worse nightmare.

"I want to try chemotherapy and radiation therapy because the tumors just may shrink enough to be able to remove them, also it may help to stop the spread of the tumors to other places in her body."

"When would the treatment start?"

"The sooner the better, it stops the spreading and increases the chance for survival. I want her first cycle of chemo to start no later than next week."

"OK doctor, we will have her in here by next week." Walker said as he and Alex got up and left the office.

While Alex goes and gets Angela ready to go home Walker decides to call the rest of the family to let them know what is going on. All the rangers and their families were at Trivette's waiting on the call from Walker.

"Hello" Trivette answered on the second ring.

"Hey Trivette, its Walker."

"hey partner how did it go?" Trivette asked as he put the phone on speaker so Erica, Gage, and Sydney could hear.

"Not so good, the doctor said Angela has Desmoplastic small round cell tumor. And it doesn't look good." Walker quickly repeated what the doctor had said and as he finished everyone in the room was fighting back the tears as they realized that Angela was now in the fight for her life.

A/N: I want to think the people at St. Jude hospital for publishing their web page. It is where I got all my information on Desmoplastic small round cell tumor. I know it is short but I did not want to keep you waiting any longer


	6. Angela's birthday

Alex is weeping now as she remembers Angela's sixth birthday when Walker surprised her with her very own horse.

Flashback- Walker ranch, 7:00 a.m. –Angela's sixth birthday

Walker enters Angela's room and smiles as he watches his little Angel sleep, it was hard to believe that she was six years old today and he could not wait to show her the colt he had got her. All she talked about was how she wanted a horse of her own and she could already ride by herself if either he or Alex rode by her on their horse. Walker waited a few more minutes before he woke her up

"Happy birthday sweetie."

Angela opened her eyes and looked up and smiled really looking like an angel

"Good morning daddy"

"Morning princess, you have a special surprise waiting for you so come on."

Walker laughed as she jumped up and ran downstairs only to practically run into Alex, holding three year old Matthew, who had to laugh as she watched her excited daughter.

"Good morning, happy birthday Angel"

"Good morning Momma"

"Your surprise is outside so find some shoes"

Angela has some trouble finding her shoes so she puts on her slippers and Walker carries her to the barn when she sees the colt standing there for her Angela is all excited. Walker takes her over and places her on the horse and leads it out to the corral and Angela soon brings the horse to gallop and does not want to go inside to get dressed.

Alex is now sobbing as she continues her prayer

"Tell me God, do you remember the wishes that she made,  
As she blew out the candles on her last birthday cake?  
She loves to ride her pony now that she's big enough  
She wants to marry her Daddy when she's all grown up.

Well, it must be kind of crowded,  
On the streets of Heaven.  
So tell me: what do you need her for?  
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever?  
But right now I need her so much more.  
She's much too young to be on her own:   
Barely just turned seven.  
So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?"

A/N: I changed a line in the song to fit the story, I know the way the song goes is "…She wants to ride a pony when she's big enough…" but I thought that most likely Angela would have been riding horses for a while before she turned seven.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: thanks for all the reviews, to clear up a question I was asked, the last chapter it was Angela's sixth birthday when Walker gave her the colt and for her seventh birthday Gage gave her Buddy (her puppy). Sorry for any confusion and for the delay for this chapter I know it is short but it is better than nothing.

Visits and gifts

The Gages'

"Megan, Tommy, if you guys want to go see Angela sometime today we need to get a move on." Gage called up the stairs as he waited for his kids to come down. Angela had been in the hospital for two days for the first chemo treatment and today Tommy and Megan had been bugging him and Sydney to take them to see Angela. A few moments later Tommy and Megan were downstairs ready to go.

"Megan, why are you taking Mr. Bear?" Gage asked when he noticed Megan's beloved teddy bear in her arms as they walked out to the car.

"I'm takin Mr. Bear to Angie." Megan said firmly.

"Why are you doing that Munchkin?" Gage asked the two year old as he picked her up so he could look in her eyes.

"Cause Angie in the hospitel, and Mr. Bear will keep her companny. Angie gave him to me when I was in the hospital." Megan said as tears filled her eyes, she could not understand why Angela was in the hospital or why everyone seemed so upset all the time. (A/N: I know that "hospital" and "company" is spelled wrong but that was how she pronounced them remember she is only two).

"oh, you think Mr. bear would do a good job of keeping Angela company?" Gage asked while trying to keep himself from laughing at the serious, determined look on Megan's face, Gage knew that she, like her mother, would not give in when she set her mind on something.

"Uh- huh" came the quick replay, and Gage knew when to drop the issue. As he was putting her in her car seat his mind wondered back six months ago to the time when Megan was in the hospital with a severe ear infection.

The Trivettes

Jimmy and Erica had just arrived at the hospital with James and Simon after having to practically pull the boys from the revolving door they started to head toward Angela's room. When they pasted the gift shop James and Simon noticed a stuffed German Shepard in the window

"Daddy! Daddy! Look! That doggie looks like Buddy." James and Simon eagerly told their father as they walked by.

"Yeah it does" Trivette stated not quite sure where the discussion was headed.

"Can we get it for Angie? Please Daddy!" Simon asked with pleading eyes.

"Yeah can we? Please!" James joined in.

"Hey Erica, why don't you head on up and give Angela the bandannas we got her and I'll see about the dog in the window and we'll be right up."

"Ok Jimmy, here is my contribution to the dog." Erica said as she hands him a ten dollar bill.

"Thanks honey. We'll be up in a few minutes."

After Trivette bought the stuffed dog, he and the boys went up to see Angela; everyone was slightly shocked to see how thin and pale Angela was. Gage and Sydney came in a few minutes later and Megan gave Mr. Bear to Angela and Angela promised to take care of Mr. bear while she had him in the hospital.

TBC


	8. A brother's sorrow

A Bother's Sorrow

A/N: I know that the last chapter was short and may have been a little confusing because I did not go into detail on the chapter, I hope this will make up for the delay and I plan on getting the next chapter done sooner.

While Angela was in the hospital, Matthew stays with the Gages. As time passes Gage and Sydney notice that some thing is really bugging Matthew, one night they find out what that something is.

"Mommy, Daddy" came the small voice in the doorway. Gage and Sydney looked up and saw Tommy standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"Honey what's wrong you're supposed to me in bed." Syd asks wondering why he is out of bed.

"Matt's crying. And he won't talk to me."

"Ok, sport you stay here with Mommy and I'll go see what is wrong with Matt, Ok?"

"Ok"

Gage gets up and goes to the Tommy's room where Matthew was staying hoping to find out what has been bugging Matthew so much. Knocking on the door Gage calls quietly so he wouldn't wake up Megan, who was asleep in the room across the hall, getting no response Gage enters the room and sees Matthew, crying quietly on the bottom bunk of the bunk beds in the room.

"Matthew, are you ok?"

"No" came the quiet response through the tears.

"do you want to talk about it?" Gage asked, getting only a nod from the small boy.

"What's wrong?"

"I want my momma."

"I know you do sport but right now she and your Daddy are with Angie. But you'll see them tomorrow."

"I hate this, Daddy and Momma don't care about me, they are always with Angela. And I don't care what happens to Angela."

"Whoa stop right there Matthew John Walker. Your parents do care about you. You care that Angela is sick and that you can't do anything about it. You want to know something when your parents told me and Aunt Sydney and Uncle Jimmy about Angela, the first thing your momma was concern about you. And you want to know something else I believe your daddy would have done the same thing if we had given him the chance." Matthew started sobbing after he heard what Gage said. After a few minutes Matthew said what was really bugging him.

"I don't want Angie to die, why did I say I did. I don't mean it. I don't mean it." Matthew sobbed

"What do you mean Matthew?"

"When momma took us to the doctor, me and Angie had an fight and I said I hated her and I hopped she'd die."

"Now I want you to listen closely, Matthew Walker. None of this is your fault. You did not cause your sister to get cancer. Cancer is just something that comes to some people whenever its wants. Your sister would have gotten it with or without you saying what you did. Do you understand that?"

Gage waited while the four year old thought through what he had just been told, Matthew slowly nodded his head and Gage put him back in to bed. When he went back to the living room he found Tommy sound asleep on the couch, picking up a blanket he laid it over his small son and headed to the master bedroom and found Sydney already sound asleep climbing into bed with her soon he was also fast asleep.


	9. Butterflies

**Butterflies**

A/N: Takes place shortly after Angela came home from the hospital.

When Walker pulled up the driveway glad to be off from work, he noticed that for the first time since Angela could walk she is not out on the porch waiting for him to come home.

He heads inside, hearing a noise from the kitchen Walker goes to investigate. He finds Alex cooking dinner sneaking up on her he gives her a kiss on the neck.

"Hi cowboy" Alex says not even looking over her shoulder

"Hi, how was your day?"

"I've had better. I stopped by the Hope center with Angela today, so she could tell the other kids how much she liked the cards they had drawn for her, and I guess Zack Lane either said or did something that got Angela so mad that she kicked him so hard that he went to the office with a bloody nose."

"Isn't Zack Lane the boy that is always picking on Angela? Isn't he thirteen?" Walker asked really amazed that Angela would take on a thirteen year old.

"That's the one."

"Do you know what he said?" Walker asked, while trying to hold back a laugh as he realized that Angela was so much like him as a child.

"No. Angela hasn't said a word about what happened. She has been up in her room since we got home."

"I guess I better go talk to her, maybe I can find out what happened."

Walker leaves the kitchen and heads upstairs to Angela's room. Angela was sitting on the window seat drawing something that was outside her window when Walker entered the room. Walker sat down next to her.

"Angel, do you want to explain to me about what happened at the HOPE center today?"

"I kicked Zack Lane in the nose and made him bleed. He just made me so mad."

"What did Zack say that made you so mad that you had to hit him?"

"Zack said that I looked weird because I didn't have much hair and I would give the other kids cancer if they got to close. So I hit him." Angela said anger still evident in her voice.

"I understand how you feel sweetie, but you just can't hit someone just because they said something mean. Do you understand that?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." Walker looked at Angela and he could tell what Zach had said had really hurt Angela's feelings. Looking out the window he noticed a caterpillar's cocoon on the tree branch just outside Angela's window.

"Daddy do I look weird?"

"No, baby you don't look weird at all. In fact when you get better you will be as beautiful as ever. Look out there, see the cocoon? The caterpillar goes inside there and to some people it looks a little weird but when it comes out it is a butterfly so beautiful that no one is able to deny it. And since you are already beautiful that when you get better the only thing you could be is gorgeous. Do you understand that?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Good so I want you to just ignore kids like Zack Lane and just remind yourself that you are beautiful and when you get better you will be absolutely gorgeous. Ok?"

"Ok"

"How about after supper we go riding? I think Meeko missed you while you were in the hospital."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

A/N: sorry for the delay, busy with school.

To clarify who Meeko is: Meeko is the name of Angela's horse


	10. Chapter 10

**The News**

**St. Matthew's hospital**

Alex starts crying again as she remembers the morning that caused them to be back at the hospital again.

Flashback-Walker Ranch a week ago

The morning had stated like any other at the ranch. Walker got up first to get the horses feed before going to work. Alex got up, after she realized Walker was up, went downstairs to get breakfast started. After eating breakfast Alex walked Walker out to his truck to see him off to work. Before Walker could leave Matthew came running out

"Momma Daddy,"

"Matthew, what's wrong?"

"Angela's sick. I think she is throwing up blood."

With that Alex and Walker take off running for the house. Alex finds Angela in the bathroom the piece of toilet paper in Angela's hand is soaked with blood.

"Angela, Honey what's wrong?"

"My tummy hurts" was all Angela could get out before she started throwing up again.

Walker picks up Angela, and carries her down to the truck Alex follows Walker to the hospital with Matthew. When Walker arrives Angela is immediately taken to an examination room and given a blood transfusion. After Angela is stabilized the doctors do a MRI to try to find out what was wrong.

Later…

"Mr. and Mrs. Walker I am sorry to say that the cancer has spread there is a tumor about the size of a golf ball that is trying to penetrate her liver, it is what cause this mornings incident. I'm afraid that we would not be able to operate on it until it is about a fraction of this size and given the speed of the chemotherapy that may take about two months."

"What are you saying our daughter won't make it?" Walker asked trying to hold back the tears; Alex was unable to keep the tears at bay and silently crying.

"That is a possibility I would like you to consider trying chemo any way. It may shrink in time that she is able to have an operation."

Angela is immediately admitted to the hospital and Chemo begins again.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but it will be continued later


	11. Chapter 11

**Little Miss Texas**

the Little Miss Texas Pageant—Dallas

Walker sat listening to the conversation Alex and Angela was having as Alex put the finishing touches on Angela's hair for the talent competition for the Little Miss Texas Pageant. Angela had won the title of Little Miss Dallas earlier this summer and was now getting ready to compete for the state title.

Angela's talent was singing I Wanna Be a Cowboy's Sweetheart by Patsy Montana, a song that Angela had often sang for Alex's dad before he died from a heart attack.

Angela leaves the bath room in her baby-blue cowgirl outfit, white boots and hat. Her long strawberry blond hair is done in two French braids that hang down to her waist.

At the competition Alex, Walker, and Matthew and the rest of the ranger family sit in the front row. When Angela is introduced the home town crowd goes wild with applause. When the music starts Angela's voice is strong and clear and almost every one had to look twice to see if it was really the voice of a six year old girl.

"I Wanna Be a Cowboy's Sweetheart

I Wanna Learn To Rope and Ride

I Wanna Ride O'er the Plains and the Desert

Out West of the Great Divide

I Wanna Hear the Coyotes Howl

While The Sun Sets In the West

I Wanna Be a Cowboy's Sweetheart

The Life I Love the Best

Yodel-le-hee-hee

I Wanna Ride Old Paint Going On A Run

I Wanna Feel the Wind in My Face

A Thousand Miles from Most City Lights

Going At a Cowhand's Pace

I Wanna Pillow My Head near The Sleeping Herd

While the Moon Shines Down From Above

I Wanna Strum My Guitar Oh Yodel-Layer-Tee

Oh That's the Life I Love

I Wanna Be a Cowboy's Sweetheart

I Wanna Learn To Rope and Ride

I Wanna Ride O'er the Plains and the Desert

Out West of the Great Divide

I Wanna Hear the Coyotes Howl

While The Sun Sets In the West

I Wanna Be a Cowboy's Sweetheart

The Life I Love the Best

Yodel-le-hee-hee"

After Angela finished once again the crowd goes wild with applause.

Later at the Crowning Ceremony…

After announcing the four runners up the emcee was about to announce the winner 

"…And our new Little Miss Texas is Miss Angela Walker, Miss Dallas." This time the home town crowd was on their feet cheering that a local girl had won the state title.

In September, Angela competes for the national title in Oklahoma City where she is crowned Little Miss United States.


	12. Chapter 12

**Butterfly kisses**

flash back-The HOPE center's Fathers day father/daughter dance.

Walker sat in his suit waiting for Alex to finish getting Angela ready for their "date" tonight. It was the annual Father/Daughter dance at the HOPE center, Gage was also suppose to meet them at the ranch and suprizingly Gage was running late. For almost a whole week almost all Gage could talk about was taking Megan to the dance tonight. Alex came down stairs with the camera to take pictures of Walker and Angela, and Gage and Megan. Angla came down stairs wearing her purple lacy dress that she wore for her formal in the Miss Texas pageant. Gage finally arrived, and he looked very nice in his suit, in his arms he carried one-and-a-half year old Megan wearing a pink lacey dress. Megan had pleaded with Syd that night to wear it after she heard what Angela would be wearing, so they could look alike. After taking a few pictures Walker, Gage, and the girls got into Walker's truck to head into the Hope center.

Later…

The DJ had announced that this was the last song for the night. As everyone move onto the dance floor, Walker looked down at his six-year-old daughter who had her arms wrapped around his waist as they swayed back and forth to the music.

_There's two things I know for sure.  
She was sent here from heaven,  
and she's daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,  
she talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.  
And I thank God for all of the joy in  
my life, But most of all, for...  
_

Walker loved this song and his mind wandered back to several little moments in Angela's life that he thought fit perfectly in the song. But like in the song Walker realizes that one day he would have to give Angela away

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"Walk beside the pony  
daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny,  
daddy, but I sure tried."  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong,  
I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning,  
And butterfly kisses at night._

_All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by  
Precious butterfly  
Spread your wings and fly_

_She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise,  
and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride room  
just staring at her,  
she asked me what I'm thinking,  
and I said "I'm not sure,  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
Then she leaned over...and gave me..._

_Butterfly kisses, with her mama there  
Sticking little flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk me down the aisle, daddy, it's just about time"  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, daddy?"  
"Daddy, don't cry."  
With all that I've done wrong,  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning,  
And butterfly kisses  
I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses_

When the song ended Walker looked across the dance floor and saw Gage holding a sleeping Megan. The men quickly load the girls into the back seat of the truck to head for home by time they got to the ranch Angela was also asleep. After saying their goodbyes Walked carried Angela up to her room and kissed her good night, then Alex came into the room and got Angela ready for bed.

TBC

_A/N: I have one more "memory" chapter, then the ending chapters (3)._


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: sorry if I confused every one with the last two chapters, this is the last flashback. The next chapters (3) will be the ending. The ages of Matthew and Angela in this story are 3 and 6.

Flashback-Summer before Angela gets sick

Walker sat on the front porch as the evening sun was finally setting. The next morning they would be leaving for the reservation for the summer holidays. Angela was very excited; she loved seeing Sam and White Eagle. This year Matthew would get his Cherokee name and become a recognized member of the tribe.

The next morning Walker and Angela were the first ones up in the morning. Walker began to fix a pancake breakfast and with Angela, standing under his elbows, on a step-stool at the stove to help him pour the batter. They soon had a big breakfast waiting on Alex and Matthew when they got up.

After breakfast Walker went outside to load up Amigo, Angel (Alex's mare), and Meeko into the trailer. When they arrive at the reservation, Alex and the kids start bringing the suitcases in to their old cabin where Walker grew up with Uncle Ray; While Walker unloads the horses and take them in to the corral. As everyone finishes unpacking there is a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Angela says as she climbs down the ladder to the loft bedroom.

She opens the door and finds Sam Coyote standing there; she eagerly gives Sam a big hug.

"Daddy, Sam's here."

"I came see that, Angel. Hey Sam, good to see you."

"Nice to see you too, Walker."

After talking with Sam for awhile Walker and the kids went down to lake and with Dad's help cast their lines in to catch supper. The first line to have a nibble was Angela's

"Daddy, I got one."

"Looks like a strong one." Walker said as he goes over to help Angela reel in her fish.

"It is."

Finally the fish was out on shore. It was a huge fish.

"I think that fish is part wale." Walker teased, causing the kids to laugh; He loved seeing Angela's sweet smile.

Later that night…

Walker climbs the ladder to the loft after Angela to put her to bed as Alex gets Matthew in bed in his small room downstairs.

"You know Angel this use to be my room when I was your age?"

"Really?"

"Yep I had just come to live with Uncle Ray, and he let me have the loft."

After telling her the story of coming to live with Uncle Ray after his parents died, Walker tucks Angela in an give her a kiss on the forehead.

The next morning Walker was as usual the first up, he goes outside to the corral to start getting the horses ready for the trail ride up to their camp site. When he came inside he saw Alex already fixing breakfast in the kitchen. She was wearing the tear dress that she had borrowed from Sam's wife Shannon.

"Morning Daddy" Angela said as she climbed down the ladder wearing her tear dress, Alex had beautifully braided and beaded Angela's hair.

"Morning Angel."

Walker goes over to Alex and gives her a big kiss good morning.

"Morning cowboy"

"Good morning."

"Morning Daddy." Matthew said as he appeared at the doorway to his room.

"Well since everyone is up after breakfast we should be able to leave for the camp site." Walker said as they sat down at the table joining hands while Walker gave the blessing.

After breakfast they had everything loaded on the mule that Walker barrowed from Sam

"You guys ready to have some fun." Walker asked as he helped Alex to mount Angel. And then picked up Matthew and got him settled on the Amigo. Then he helps Angela mount Meeko, then mounts Amigo behind Matthew As they start off down the trail, they meet up with other members of the tribe to go on the yearly camp out. Angela starts singing an old Cherokee song that Walker taught her, Walker soon joins in and soon everyone is singing along as they ride down the trail.

That night the festivities began to celebrate Matthew getting his Cherokee name. The night was filled with dancing and food. Angela and Sam's six year old daughter Michaela shined in the dancing. Matthew was named 'Dyami' meaning Eagle. As the camp fires roar everyone sits down and listens to White Eagle tell old Cherokee legends at around eleven o'clock everyone heads to their tents to get some sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**St. Matthew's hospital**

Alex as she looks a her daughter and listens to her labored breathing knowing that she is losing the fight for life that she has been in for almost six months

"Lord, don't you know she's my angel  
You got plenty of your own  
And I know you hold a place for her  
But she's already got a home  
Well I don't know if you're listenin'  
But praying is all that's left to do  
So I ask you Lord have mercy, you lost a son once too

And it must be kind of crowded,  
On the streets of Heaven.  
So tell me: what do you need her for?  
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever?  
But right now I need her so much more.  
Lord, I know once you've made up your mind,  
There's no use in beggin'.  
So if you take her with you today, will you make sure she looks both ways,  
And would you hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven.

Just after Alex finished the prayer one of the monitors went of sending doctors and nurses running in the room. Walker and Alex were told to wait out side after a few minutes they see the doctor check his watch and say "Time of death 2:30 A.M."

Alex is sobbing uncontrollably, and Walker is starting to cry. The doctor comes out and looks at Walker and Alex

"I' m very sorry, but we lost her. You can go in and see her for a few moments a say your good byes. I' m very sorry for your lose."

_**A/N**: **It's not over yet folks!**_

**_I still have two more chapters!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_So is the suspense on how I am planning on ending this story killing you yet!_**

**I'm so at home with you**

Angela's hospital room:

A few moments later Walker and Alex are standing by Angela's body saying good bye

Both Alex and Walker are crying as the say good-bye to their little girl

"Good bye Angela we will never forget you, I will miss you for ever. Your always in my heart for all the days of my life." Alex sobs as she finishes her goodbye.

Before Walker says anything he grabs Angela's small hand, as he does they are shocked to see Angela take a small breath and hear the heart monitor beep.

Walker runs into the hall to get a doctor. When Angela's doctor sees him, she immediately asks if something was wrong.

"Angela started breathing and her heart started to beat."

"Mr. Walker, Angela pronounced dead a few minutes ago." Dr. Michael said trying to calm him down. But soon seeing that it was useless

"I know but would you please check her?"

"Alright"

Dr. Michael is quickly amazed when she sees that Angela is not only alive but seems to be getting stronger. A MRI is scheduled for later that day.

Later…

"Mr. and Mrs. Walker, I am happy to say that not only is Angela alive but miraculously there is not a trace of cancer in her whole body. I believe what happened today truly was nothing short of a miracle."

Walker ranch: -one week later

_So glad you came along, _

_A long, long way,_

_Now here to stay,_

_Together we belong,_

_Through all life's ups and downs,_

_I'm so glad you've been around_

_When you're with me it's plain to see,_

_I'm never feeling down_

_I'm so at home with you,_

_When the day is through,_

_You're my only means, _

_You keep my dreams,_

_And all because of you,_

_I'm so at home with you,_

_I've no need for blue,_

_Dark night sky, _

_So full of stars,_

_I see only you,_

_Only you_

_I'm so at home with you,_

_When the day is through,_

_You're my only means, _

_You keep my dreams,_

_And all because of you,_

"Welcome Home Angela" shouted the entire ranger family when Walker lifted Angela out of the truck and set her feet on the ground; Buddy was jumping up wildly and barking his greeting too. Angela had just been released from the hospital about a week after she was miraculously cured of cancer, and she was instantly mobbed by the kids in a big group hug. After every one had hugged Angela, the whole party knelt down in the living room to give thanks to God that he had gave them back their Angel

That night as Alex and Walker were relaxing in the living room they heard Angela yell from up stairs

"Daddy, come here, quick!"

"What's the matter Angel?" Walker asked as he ran up the stairs to see what got Angela all excited. As he went into her room he found her over at the window.

"Look Daddy, the butterfly is coming out."

Walker goes over to the window and watches with his daughter as the butterfly comes out of the cocoon and begins to spread its wings as they watch the butterfly flies off into the night sky.

"Daddy do you think the butterfly is happy now?" Angela asks as Walker tucks her into bed

"I'm sure it is, good night, Aponi" Walker said as he kissed her forehead

"Good night Daddy."

The End?

A/N: the song is the one played on the final episode of _Walker Texas ranger_, for all whom

Haven't seen the last episode (or just don't remember the song) it is played when Walker brings Alex and Angela home from the hospital after Angela is born (a miracle baby then and

Now) LOL! Also when Walker calls Angela "Aponi" it refers to her Cherokee name that means "butterfly"

I have an alternative ending that I also be posted because I could not decide which ending to use so I hope you will all tell me which is your favorite but this ending is the one I prefer.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: this is what would have happened if the rangers had not been given their miracle. Possible ending for streets of heaven. I was in a dark depressed mood when I wrote this. The song also comes from the series finale of Walker. It is played when they dug up CD's body

**Tears from heaven**

_Always remember, you by my side,_

_Always regretting, not saying good bye._

_Words don't come easy, from what's deep inside,_

_Hope you can hear me, Thoughts I can't hide_

_They say that time will heal a wound,_

_Some times I wonder, _

_If that's really true._

_A gentle rain,_

_Wash away sorrow, Bring joy again,_

_Fondly remember, Feelings we had,_

_Shouldn't feel sorrow, I should be glad._

_Always beside me, never apart,_

_Always inside me, right from the start, _

_Tears from heaven,_

_Will bring joy again,_

_Tears from heaven. _

It was raining on the day of Angela's funeral; four days ago they had lost the little girl that brought so much joy and laughter into the world. It seemed that hundreds of people showed up for the viewing including almost everyone on the reservation and even Rangers from other companies as far away as El Paso and Laredo. The local news paper even ran the head line "America says goodbye to Little Miss Texas." Since Walker and Alex chose to bury Angela at her favorite spot at the ranch, on a ridge over looking a small creek near a tree where Angela and Walker had built a tree house and hung Angela's tire swing; they asked that only family and close friends come to the funeral.

"Into your hands, O Merciful Savior… we commend your servant Angela. Receive her into the arms of you mercy, into the blessed rest of everlasting peace, and into the glorious company of the saints… on high, Amen."

There was not a dry eye to be seen as the minister concluded the prayer. After the prayer, as Michaela Coyote sang the old Cherokee song that only a year ago she and Angela sang on the trail ride, everyone tossed in a small white rose, Angela's tiny white casket was covered with white roses and petals before being covered with dirt. As everyone leaves; Walker, Alex, Matthew, and the rest of the Ranger family stay behind to say their final goodbyes.

"We love you Angel, and we will never forget you. You brought so much joy into the world and at least now you're free of the hurt and the pain of being sick, it is a sad world now with out you but we will meet again on the streets of heaven."

As the rest of the ranger family began to leave Walker notices a small butterfly that has landed on Angela's headstone as Walker watched the butterfly, it flew over and landed on his heart at that moment he knew that Angela really was with God in heaven, and the butterfly was her way of telling him that it would all be ok, time would heal the hurt, and that she would be watching over them from heaven and she still loved her family and they would be together again someday.

The End

A/N: The long road that we have traveled together is now complete. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I have writing it.

Any song used I don't own I'm not that talented.

Song used:

Streets of Heaven By Sherrié Austin

I wanna be a cowboy's sweetheart By Patsy Montana Butterfly kisses By Bob Carlisle. I'm so at home with you (_Walker Texas Ranger_ episode) 

Tears from heaven (_Walker Texas Ranger_ episode)

I want to think all those who reviewed

**Thanks for the reviews**

AnGeLbAbS81

Twinkle386

Space-Case7029

Stephykatz

erlover1987

sn855850

Person of this World

Sarai

gem77

WaLkErAnDaLeX4eVeR


End file.
